Falling Under
by Lawlie chan
Summary: El dinero enloquece a las personas. El dinero lleva a cometer actos inimaginables. El dinero cega a las masas. El dinero no compra la felicidad, mucho menos, el amor. One-shot MelloxNear Es el primer reto de mi tabla de 30vicios. Una de las temáticas a respetar debía ser Dinero. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! !Sayonara!


_Dolor._

-¡Nh! ¡Nooo! ¡Aaah!

_Golpes._

-¡Grita! ¡Grita más, idiota! ¡Para algo te pago!

_Humillación._

-Ni que fueras la gran cosa…-encendiendo un cigarrillo- apenas tienes carne. Me das asco. Hasta se te notan las costillas.

El maldito bastardo arrojó unos cuantos billetes encima del enmohecido colchón de una plaza. Luego de eso, desapareció dando un portazo.

Mi cuerpo desnudo aún reposaba sobre la cama. Aquello se había convertido en una rutina. Cerré los ojos, tratando de centrar el dolor en un único punto. Tal vez de esa manera, se volviera un poco más soportable. Al articular las muñecas descubrí con pesar la presencia de múltiples marcas en la región próxima a los nudillos. Ese último bueno para nada mordía fuerte. Si mis días continuaban incluyendo actividades de ese tipo, no me quedaría más opción que vestir una túnica de cuerpo completo. El maquillaje ya no funcionaba como antes, por lo que agradecí enormemente el hecho de llevar conmigo un par de guantes de cuero.

La atmósfera a mi alrededor se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Tal vez se debiera a mi resignación. Sin ir más lejos, todas las decisiones que tomaba eran absolutamente conscientes. Mientras meditaba, mis ojos se posaron en una de las tantas manchas de humedad plasmadas en el techo. Una pequeña araña paseaba de un lado a otro, tejiendo compulsivamente alrededor de lo que pasaría a convertirse en su cena. El lejano ir y venir de los coches llegaba hasta mis oídos, acompañado por el cambiante sonido de un conjunto de voces que parecían aproximarse.

Aún, desde mi posición, extendí una mano, alcanzando mis ceñidos pantalones negros. Incorporarme me llevó varios intentos. Soportar un peso muy superior al mío había sido un trabajo duro. Al bajar la mirada descubrí profundos rasguños sobre la piel de mi pecho. Las marcas se asemejaban a los surcos que dejan los arados sobre la tierra fértil. La comparación me hizo reír. El sujeto que acababa de abandonar el cuarto seguramente pesara como uno de esos.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo me dirigí al baño, deteniéndome unos segundos frente al trisado espejo. Una amarga sonrisa curvó mis labios. La imagen que me observaba del otro lado era realmente deplorable. Una marca negro violácea ocupaba gran parte de mi párpado izquierdo, mientras que en la comisura de mis labios aún podía percibirse algo de sangre seca. Al menos eso podría lavarse. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza a ambos lados del sucio lavabo. Sería incapaz de ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué podría llevar a una persona a pasar por todo aquello? ¿Qué justificaría el hecho de ser humillado, golpeado y abusado? La respuesta era sencilla. Dinero. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos la humanidad ha girado en torno a un maldito papel carente de valor por sí mismo, valor simbólico asignado por las masas, actuando como un rebaño descarrilado que sigue las órdenes de un lobo oculto bajo un extenso manto de mediocridad e hipocresía. Aún me costaba creer que no estuvieran cobrándonos por el cuarto que habitábamos. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces. Al menos había conseguido lo que necesitaba para terminar la semana en paz.

Oculté mi ojo hinchado detrás de un par de gafas negras, cacé mi abrigo transportándolo sobre el hombro derecho, y desaparecí del maldito lugar. La madera a mis pies crujía amenazadoramente. No me hubiese extrañado en absoluto que uno de mis zapatos quedara atascado entre las corroídas tablas. Al percatarse de mi presencia, un gato ambarino salió de su escondite, perdiéndose detrás de un contenedor de residuos. Rostros indecorosos me observaban desde las sombras. Traté de ignorarlos, avanzando velozmente entre las angostas callejuelas.

Las luces de las farolas públicas se encendieron a la par, rodeándose de pequeños insectos voladores. Apostados a ambos lados de una tienda de videojuegos, decenas de jóvenes esperaban ansiosos el lanzamiento de una nueva consola último modelo. La similitud entre ellos y los diminutos artrópodos alados, era evidente.

Extendí el cuello, topándome con unas cuantas nubes de consistencia esponjosa. A juzgar por el tono rojizo oscuro que adquiría el cielo a medida que los minutos avanzaban, no debía faltar mucho para las siete de la tarde.

Atravesé la avenida a paso rápido, esquivando todo tipo de personas al hacerlo. Mis ojos se posaron en una alegre pareja, rodeada de hijos. Por un momento me imaginé en los brazos de aquella mujer regordeta de rostro amigable, o de la mano del delgado sujeto que le ofrecía un copo de azúcar a uno de los niños. El hecho de ser querido, educado, contenido, habría cambiado completamente mi modo de percibir la realidad. En cambio, había crecido solo, en un asqueroso orfanato sin nadie que se preocupara por mi bienestar. Eso justificaba el profundo odio que sentía hacia la humanidad, de la cual –muy a mi pesar-yo también formaba parte.

Miré mi alrededor antes de ingresar a la pastelería. Por algún extraño motivo, a veces tenía la molesta sensación de que me seguían. Conté el dinero de mi bolsillo, optando por una tarta de fresas, bañada de chocolate blanco, su favorito. Sin embargo, tuve que sacrificar las pocas monedas que reservaba para volver a casa. Al menos regresaría con el botín.

Incapaz de tomar el autobús, recorrí la extensa distancia a pie, hasta que varias horas más tarde divisé la vieja y característica fachada, alzándose a lo lejos. Mi corazón se aceleró al distinguir aquella fantasmal figura parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, esperándome. Sus ojos oscuros encontraron los míos.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Jamás te dejaría solo. Feliz cumpleaños, Near.

El muchacho tomó el paquete que le era ofrecido, con manos temblorosas.

-No debiste, Mello.

-Sólo cómela, y ya.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en el labio?

-Nada-ingresando a la vivienda-No tomes frío.

-No hace frío-pisando sus talones-¿Al menos vas a decirme cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo?

Muy lentamente tomé asiento en uno de los sillones, relajando mi cuerpo contra el mullido respaldo. Aparté el rostro con rapidez cuando los largos dedos de Near trataron de quitar mis gafas.

-No-frenándolo-Déjalas ahí.

-Quiero verte a los ojos, Mello.

-Me duele la vista. Trabajé todo el día bajo el sol.

-Está bien.

Su figura se hizo presente a mi lado. Era capaz de sentir el peso de su mirada.

-Tu mejilla también está lastimada.

-No te preocupes por eso.

- No me gusta ese trabajo. Cada día vuelves peor.

-Ya, deja de quejarte-pegándolo a su pecho-vamos a probar tu pastel.

-Luego nos ducharemos, como siempre.

Un angustiante hueco se abrió paso a través de mi pecho, quitándome el habla. Deseaba con todo mi corazón compartir ese momento con Near, pero hasta que las heridas no cicatrizaran por completo, me resultaría imposible. Las palabras salieron dolorosamente de mi boca.

-Yo…estoy muy cansado. Discúlpame.

-No encenderemos la luz-con la mirada perdida-aunque no tienes motivos para esconderte… no conmigo.

El muchacho tensó la tela de su camisa, dejando al descubierto el lateral de su cuello. Mi pulso se detuvo al encontrar todas esas intensas y oscuras marcas distribuidas a lo largo de su pálida piel.

-No eres el único, Mello…

-¡¿Qué mierda es todo eso, Near?!

-¿Crees que ese asqueroso viejo iba a dejarnos vivir aquí completamente gratis, sólo porque sí? ¡¿Realmente lo crees?!

-¡IDIOTA!-Tomándolo violentamente por el cuello de la camisa-¡NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO, ESTÚPIDO!

Sus ojos negros continuaban evitándome, al tiempo que densas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. El sólo hecho de pensar que otro sujeto había tocado su cuerpo, consiguió que la sangre me hirviera. Near era **MÍO**, mío y de nadie más. La suavidad de su piel… la exquisitez de sus expresiones al momento del sexo… la manera en que su voz se agravaba cuando gemía mi nombre… Me puse de pie inmediatamente.

-A… a dónde vas…

-A matar a ese hijo de puta-cargando su arma-Va a saber lo que es meterte con Mihael Keehl.

-¡No! ¡Mello!

Sus manos tiraron de mi abrigo, tratando de detenerme, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Salí del lugar hecho una furia, arrojando las gafas sobre la mesa, antes de desaparecer.

Aquel maldito no debía vivir muy lejos de allí. Por los alrededores podían encontrarse unos cuantos departamentos más, también de su propiedad. A esa altura, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad, cubriéndolo todo con su oscuro manto. Agudicé la vista al captar movimiento a la distancia. Un sujeto de baja estatura hacía ingreso a una de las viviendas. Mis pupilas se contrajeron ni bien hube distinguido de quién se trataba.

Corrí con el arma entre las manos, llegando justo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, con desdén.

-Rubia. ¿Por fin vas a dignarte a pagar por el techo que te doy, o seguirás enviando a la niñita albina?

La cínica sonrisa que me dirigió, dejó al descubierto su putrefacta dentadura. Apestaba a alcohol barato por donde se lo mirara y un fajo de billetes sobresalía del bolsillo delantero de su percudida camisa. Iba a matarlo. Allí mismo.

-¡¿No vas a contestarme, eh, rubia?! ¡¿Q…?!

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, al tiempo que su espalda colisionaba contra una de las paredes, provocando que múltiples pedazos de escombro se desprendieran a causa del impacto. No volvió a incorporarse. Me acerqué lentamente, arrodillándome a su lado. El cañón de mi arma se encontraba pegado a su sien.

-Maldito…el mundo no necesita personas de tu calaña…

-Jajaja… ¿vas a matarme, rata asquerosa? Tú y yo somos iguales. Hacemos lo que podemos para sobrevivir. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Eres la puta de turno de los suburbios.

Mi dedo temblaba sobre el gatillo. Un poco más de presión y todo acabaría.

-No tienes nada que decir, es lógico.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te vuele los sesos en este preciso instante.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?! Dudo mucho que alguien como tú tenga los cojones suficientes como para…

Sus ojos saltones permanecieron completamente abiertos al sentir el caño de metal ingresando a su cavidad bucal.

-Ya hablaste demasiado. No debiste tocarlo… no a él…

Aún bajo semejante presión, el bastardo continuaba sonriendo, como si esperara el inminente final y no se arrepintiera de ello. Debido a su condición actual, tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca. Aún así, fueron completamente entendibles.

_"La niñita albina es tan sumisa… le encanta todo lo que…"_

El sonido del disparo se extendió por el aire.

Varias aves nocturnas abandonaron la copa del árbol que ocupaban.

-Nos veremos en el infierno.

Escupí sobre su cadáver antes de dar media vuelta.

Mecánicamente regresé a casa. Los sollozos de Near me recibieron ni bien hube atravesado el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se mantenían clavados en el suelo.

-Lo hice por dinero… por dinero…

Silenciosamente, me acerqué su cuerpo agazapado.

-Por… dinero. Perdóname…

Finalmente, me enfrentó. El horror se vio reflejado en su rostro al encontrar mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre… sangre que no me pertenecía…sangre nefasta que ya no seguiría contaminando el camino, a su paso.

-No…-negando compulsivamente-no, Mello… no…

-Near…

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOO MELLO!

Caí a su lado, rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-Yo también lo hice por dinero, Near…El dinero sirve para pagar cosas. Hoy me tocó saldar una deuda pendiente.

Delicadamente tomé su mentón, obligándolo a alzar la mirada. Acaricié una de sus mejillas, limpiando la suciedad esparcida por su tersa piel.

-Déjame lavarte…

Me puse de pie, tendiéndole una mano. No lo culparía en caso de no tomarla. No podía hacerlo. A pesar de las dudas, no tardé en sentir la calidez de su palma contra la mía. Su cuerpo, etéreo como una pluma, se dejaba arrastrar con total facilidad. De ese modo nos dirigimos al baño. Con sumo cuidado deposité un húmedo beso sobre sus temblorosos labios. Era consciente de que un poco de agua y jabón no conseguiría quitar toda esa suciedad de su cuerpo, mucho menos de su alma corrompida. De eso me ocuparía personalmente.

-Near…

Su silencio me incitó a continuar.

_-Te amo._

El rubor que tiñó sus mejillas al procesar dicha frase, fue hermosamente irreal, al igual que la respuesta que escapó de su garganta.

_-Yo también te amo, Mello…_

Algo quemó en mi interior. A pesar de la muerte… a pesar del dolor… a pesar de todo y de todos, aún valía la pena seguir viviendo. No tenía idea de qué sucedería conmigo horas más tarde, una vez hallaran el cadáver. Tampoco me importaba. Había hecho justicia por mano propia. Como si hubiese sido capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos, los ojos de Near se alzaron, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Las palabras fueron innecesarias. Su boca encontró la mía, transportándome a una realidad paralela.

_De sus labios fluía la luz de la vida…_


End file.
